Luigi vs Buttercup
Luigi vs Buttercup is an episode of DBX, featuring Luigi from Super Mario Bros. and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls ''Description'' Nintendo vs Cartoon Network! Which of these two green sidekicks of two red heroes that don't look like a threath, but actually are, and wield a powerful yellow hammer (counting Powerpuff Girls Z) as a weapon will win in a brawl with no rules? Who are you rooting for? Rooting Luigi Rooting Buttercup Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight (Location: Townsville) Luigi was taking a walk in Townsville, but suddenly, a girl in black and green appears and attacks him. Luigi: What? Why you did that? The girl introduces herself as Buttercup and says: Buttercup: Stop right there, Butch! Luigi: Who is Butch? Buttercup: YOU! Buttercup attacks Luigi once again, but this was the last straw for the green plumber, so he attacked Buttercup to give her karma. FIGHT! After Luigi was done attacking Buttercup, the cowardly Italian and the aggresive Powerpuff Girl went towards each other and charged punches towards each other, Buttercup then charged towards Luigi and rammed herself into the Green Plumber, while Luigi tried to defend himself from the green Powerpuff Girl, however, he managed to protect himself from Buttercup's attack with his hands, Luigi then decided to shoot pellets of electricity towards Buttercup, but she casually dodged all of them, Luigi then decided to put on his Cat Suit and went running towards Buttercup, Buttercup then tried to escape from Luigi, but it was too late as she got grabbed by Cat Luigi, with the latter scratching Buttercup in the stomach, causing Buttercup to bleed a little. Luigi then decided to use the Fire Flower in order to burn Buttercup alive, he went running towards her and threw multiple fireballs, however, due to Buttercup's speed, he couldn't hit her, so Luigi went running the fastest he could and managed to catch up with her, and sent a punch that made Buttercup go flying through the air, Luigi then shooted electricity attacks once more, and due to Buttercup being in the floor, she didn't notice that she was about to meet her fate, but, luckily, she could escape from it due to her noticing it before the impact and also thanks to her speed, however, this wasn't Luigi last effort to kill the green Powerpuff Girl. Luigi then took out his Ultra Hammer and was prepared to smash Buttercup's whole body, however, she took out her own hammer, and Luigi exclaimed: Luigi: WHAT? You have your own hammer? Buttercup: Yup. Luigi and Buttercup then clashed their hammers at each other ala Star Wars, Luigi then took out his hammer and clashed it at Buttercup's hammer once again, however, Buttercup moved to the side and made the hammers no longer collide with each other, however, this meant Luigi was in danger of getting crushed by Buttercup's hammer, and went running away, however, Buttercup was also running towards Luigi and tried to crush him, but luckily Luigi went back at Buttercup and slammed his hammer towards Buttercup's body, and both hammers were on the floor. Luigi then decided enough was enough and was prepared to kill Buttercup, but Buttercup then took out her hammer once again and hitted Luigi with her hammer, which sent Luigi flying in the air and made him collide with a building, Buttercup then went flying at full speed towards Luigi, but Luigi managed to dodge her and instead ended up colling with the building, however, this wasn't done yet, Luigi then decided to run towards Buttercup and grabbed her two legs, and spinned her around, Luigi then let her free and made her fall in the ground, Luigi then decided to finish her. Buttercup then tried to grab her hammer, but Luigi then casually destroyed it with his Ultra Hammer, however, Buttercup then rammed herself into the green Italian plumber, pushing Luigi and making fall into the ground, but Luigi then got up and grabed Buttercup, and performed the Luigi Cyclone and then the Super Jump Punch, Luigi then grabbed Buttercup and electrocuted her, but she still survived, however, she was unawere Luigi was controlling her body, and then threw her in the air, only for Luigi to bring back Buttercup's body and then grabbed the Poltergust G-00 and sucked up Buttercup and sent her flying through the air, and ended up colliding with a near building. Luigi then casually walked up to her and sent a giant punch that was so hard it went through Buttercup's body, killing her. KO! Luigi then noticed Buttercup's sisters looking for her, and, thinking they would attack him, he revived Buttercup with a 1-UP mushroom. Buttercup: Butch, why you killed me? Luigi then saw Buttercup's sisters at the scene, complete with blood, however the sisters were asking Buttercup what happened. Buttercup: Butch appeared and then killed me after a tough fight. Blossom: The person you fighted wasn't Butch, it was another guy, you may have confused him with Butch due to both being green Luigi then introduced himself and said: Luigi: My name is Luigi Buttercup: Sorry Luigi, for attacking you Luigi: It's ok Results And the winner is: Luigi! Next Time Animals come in many shapes and colors, but black animals, they aren't as known as these two black animals.... Mickey Mouse vs Shadow the HedgehogCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Cartoon Network themed DBXs Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Warner bros. Vs Nintendo Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant